


Sacrifice for your loved ones

by Life_is_strange_fan69



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Developing Relationship, My First Fanfic, Panic Attacks, Sacrifice Maxine "Max" Caulfield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_strange_fan69/pseuds/Life_is_strange_fan69
Summary: My take on the infamous hospital ending this is also my first fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my first fic

Max winced as the cold rain pelted her skin her tears mixed with the rain as she watched the tornado head towards her home town. "Max!" Chloe shouted snapping her out of her trance. "Chloe I'm so sorry this is all my fault" Max says with guilt. "Max you have to go back its the only way." Chloe says with a saddened expression. "Chloe I can't do this" Max replies. "No Max you're the only one who can" she says with her voice breaking as the tears flood her face. "Okay I'll do it" Max says with reluctance. "Seeing you this was the best farewell gift I could ask for now do it before I freak, and Max Caulfield don't you forget about me". Chloe says "Never" Max replies as she focuses on the butterfly photo. There's a white flash before she hears the click of her instant camera. Max flinched when she heard Nathan burst into the bathroom. Max wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying when she realized what she had to do 'When Jefferson killed Chloe before taking me to the dark room the storm still happened Mabry it's not her who has to die...' her thoughts were interrupted when she heard another voice "get that gun away from me psycho". But before anything more could happen Max ran out and grabbed Nathan's arm and shouting stop. The gunshot reverberated in her ears 'no' Max thought thinking she failed Chloe once again but when she looked over at Chloe she had a horrified look on her face. Max was confused until she felt her shirt wet against her skin, when she looked down she saw a red spot grow on her shirt. Max''s knees gave out under her making her fall but before she could hit the ground Chloe caught her "Max!" Cloe cried with tears staining her face. Chloe turned to Nathan who was in shock and yelled at him "you're gonna pay for this psycho" making him run out of the bathroom. She looked back down at Max who was as white as a sheet. Max put a hand on Chloe''s face and said "Chloe I'm so sorry for abandoning you for five years and what happened to William and Rachel " Max tried to finish but Chloe cut her off "Wait how do you know about Rachel" she says confused. "I just want you to know that I love you so much" with all the strength she had left Max kissed Chloe "Live your life and forget about me" Max says with a single tear sliding down her face. Only a little stunned Chloe says "I love you too but you're not going to die not today" she cries looking more determined than ever. "What's happening" David yells and that was the last thing Max heard before the darkness consumed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with some more.

When Max opened her eyes she was met with a blinding white which made her panic until she heard the steady beeping of a machine. When Max's eyes adjusted she started to gag.  **'what is this'** she thought while trying to lift her had to her face and failing. She felt something move beside her and groan when she looked down she saw the unmistakable bright blue hair.  **'oh thank God she's still alive'**. When Chloe realized Max was awake her face instantly lit up like a Christmas tree. "Max you're awake" Chloe said wrapping Max in a tight hug. "I thought we lost you" Chloe said tears filling her eyes. "Let me go get the doctor so she can take you thing out" Chloe says walking out the door and closing it sofly leaving Max to her own thoughts.  **'Nathan shot me I assume I passed out, how long have I been out, did the storm still happen?'** Max's thought's were interrupted when a doctor came in. She said in a soft voice "hey Max I'm doctor Winters but you can call me Alex, now I'm going to take your tube out but it's going to be uncomfortable do you think you can hold still for me?" She asked which Max replied with a weak thumbs up. Alex took out her tube and replaced it with a NC. Max tried to reply with a thank you but instead had a painful coughing fit. "Woah Max take I easy" Alex said with concern. A soft knock on the door was heard " you can come in" Alex replied to the knock. Chloe walked in with a look of worry on her face. "I heard you coughing and I got worried" Chloe said rubbing the back of her neck. Max gave her a thumbs up. "I'll leave you two to talk but I'll come back to run some more tests" and with that Alex left the room. Chloe sat down in the chair next to the bed."hey Maximus glad to see your back from the dead". Chloe said then mentally kicking her self realizing that she almost did die and that her joke was insensitive. "Yeah glad to be back but I have some questions". Max said her voice still raspy and coughing again sending a share pain through her side. "What is it SuperMax" Chloe replied "how long have I been out" Max asked after much internal debate as to what to ask first. "Hmm about three weeks give or tell we stopped counting after the first few days" Chloe answered." What do you mean by "we"?" Max asked. "Oh yeah your parents are here. I should go get them" Chloe says getting up but before she can start walking Max grabs her arm. "Don't leave" Max says. "Why don't you want me to get your parents?" Chloe asks. "I don't want to be alone" Max replies. "Okay I'll just text them" Chloe says softly sitting back down and pulling out her phone,she started to type.


End file.
